Juntos al fin
by Shecid Granger
Summary: Hermione esta mal de nuevo por un pelea con Ron, sin emargo no se sentira asi por mucho tiempo. ¿Que hará Ron para que cambie su estado de animo? ONESHOT


Quisiera decirlo de una maldita vez; pero es tan difícil, es mas grande que yo misma, no lo puedo contener mas, sin embargo tampoco lo puedo decir, aunque en realidad quisiera gritarlo, gritártelo en tu cara, que supieras de una vez por todas que te amo desde hace tanto… que no soporto pelar contigo, que odio a Lavander mas que a nadie en este mundo por el simple hecho de que la prefieres a ella antes que a mi, que odio ser tu amiga y que no podamos tener un conversación sin terminar gritándonos y odiándonos a muerte cuando en realidad lo único que quiero es arrojarme a tus brazos sin que nada mas importe, decirte que siento todas y cada una de las palabras hirientes que te he dicho cegada por la rabia y por los celos, aferrarme a tu cuerpo en un abrazo y sentir al fin tus labios que tantas noches he soñado que me pertenecen y que solo a mi besaran por siempre.

Yo mejor que nadie se que esto no pasara jamás, yo soy solo tu amiga y por mas que yo desee dejar de serlo tu jamás te fijarías en mi en la sabelotodo; y las malditas lagrimas se vuelven a apoderar de mi, este sentimiento que no puedo evitar vuelve a mi como cada vez que discutimos por aluna estupidez, ODIO AMARTE TANTO QUE NO TE PUEDA ODIAR, por que tuve que ser tan idiota y enamorarme de uno de mis mejores amigo.

Al poco tiempo de llorar desconsoladamente me he quedado dormida. Benditos sean los sueños ya que solo en ellos te tengo a mi lado como siempre he querido, abrazo mi almohada como si evocara en ella el calor de tu cuerpo, es calor que descubrí durante el funeral de Dumbledore, en mis sueños me abrazas como ese día acariciándome el cabellos y susurrándome al oído que me quieres y yo inconscientemente sonrió ante la felicidad que me causan tus palabras.

A lo lejos escucho una voz que pronto me hace volver a la realidad dejando atrás los sueños que me hacen tan feliz.

—Hermione, despierta.

Abro los ojos lentamente y descubro a Ginny sentada a un lado mío moviéndome para que despertara de una vez.

—¿Qué pasa Ginny?— pregunto algo adormilada aunque en realidad quisiera golpearla por haberme hecho salir de tan hermoso sueño.

—Hermione, Ron quiere hablar contigo—dice ella mirándome a los ojos—. Te espera junto al lago.

—Pero yo no quiero verlo Ginny, no ahora estoy todavía muy dolida como para reunir el valor de verlo a la cara sin seguirle gritando lo insensible que es—. Contesto yo casi en un susurro.

—Por favor Hermione ve a verlo tiene que aclarar las cosas, no se pueden quedar enfadados por siempre.

—No lo entiendes, Ginny en este momento no puedo, entiendeme, necesito tranquilizarme, esta vez nos dijimos cosas horribles y nos hicimos mucho daño, no se si esta vez podremos volver a ser amigos como antes— mientras digo esto último se me escapa una lágrima solitaria.

—El problemas que tu no quieres que seguir siendo su amiga como antes ¿cierto?— dice esto con una media sonrisa en los labios.

—No se de donde sacas eso—digo yo haciéndome la desentendida y desviando la mirada.

—Como quieras, le diré a mi hermano que necesitas un poco de tiempo.

—Gracias Ginny—le contesto sonriendo de una manera poco convincente.

Vuelvo a dejarme caer en mi cama nuevamente abrazada a mi almohada, pero esta vez no regreso a mis sueños sino a mis cavilaciones sobre el por que no puede enamorarme de alguien mas.

Sacudo mi cabeza tratando de alejar este tipo de pensamientos, me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo hacia la ventana y me quedo contemplando el paisaje por un momento, cierro los ojos y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, me giro y vuelvo a abrir los ojos, me dirijo hacia mi baúl y comienzo a sacar mis libros, unos cuantos pergaminos, mi pluma favorita y un frasco de tinta. Siempre que necesito no pensar en nada mis deberes son lo único que funciona así que eso es lo que haré; esparzo todo sobre mi cama y comienzo con la redacción sobre la transformación humana para McGonagall, se comienzan a escuchar voces tras la puerta pero no les presto atención en los mas mínimos de seguro serán mis compañeras de cuarto comentando la manera en la que nos gritamos Ron y yo en medio del corredor y como no me interesa lo que ellas llegaran a opinar prosigo con mis deberes. A los pocos minutos el murmullo de voces se da paso a el ruido de la puerta que esta siento abierta pero ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de levantar la mirada para ver quien era hasta que una voz temblorosa me hace volver la vista sorprendida.

—Hermione ne…necesito hablar con…contigo…

No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo estas parado justo frente a la puerta me miras de una manera un poco diferente a las otras veces y me percato de que traes contigo tu escoba ¿por que razón? no tengo la menor idea, así que te me levantó de mi cama y te preguntó:

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo pudiste subir? Se supone que no puedes subir a las habitaciones de las chicas.

—Ya te lo dije necesito hablar contigo—me dices si ese tono tembloroso de hace un momento—. Y pues subí aquí volando sobre la escalera-dices esto ultimo levantando un poco tu escoba.

—Ron tienes que irte, si te llegan a encontrar aquí vamos a tener muchos problemas, por favor, si tu quieres hablamos luego ahora no estoy de humor y quiero estar sola—te digo desviando olímpicamente la mirada para que no veas que mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas al recordar nuestra pelea.

—No, esta vez me vas a escuchar, necesito decirte lo que te iba a decir antes e que me gritaras que me odiabas y salieras corriendo—respondes con una seguridad que nunca habías mostrado—. Y si el que nos descubran aquí es lo que te preocupa, descuida, Harry y Ginny están vigilando por si alguien llegase a aparecer-finalizas dejando tu escoba a un lado de la puerta y acercándote a mi.

Me cohíbe el hecho de tenerte cerca y siento como mis piernas flaquean haciendo que vuelva a sentarme sobre la cama y ante esto tú te sientas a un lado mío y continúas hablando:

—Hermione, yo… lamento mucho todo lo que paso, en serio…—comienzas a jugar con tus manos y observo como bajas la mirada avergonzado—. Te dije cosas que no siento y que ni siquiera se donde salieron, de verdad.

— ¿Te das cuenta que esta vez nos dijimos cosas horribles?—preguntó al tiempo que mis ojos se vuelven a llenar de lagrimas—. Ron odio que ni siquiera podamos hablar sin que terminemos peleando y en realidad no lo entiendo…—ahora si que no puedo contener mis lágrimas y comienzan a salir despacio recorriendo mis mejillas—… y esta vez fue mucho más doloroso que las demás.

—Lo se, creme—vuelves tu mirada a mi y notas mis lagrimas y puedo ver como tus ojos se llenan de lagrimas también—, pero no llores por favor…

—Pero es que quiero entenderlo, Ron, en serio que si—te interrumpo levantándome bruscamente de la cama y comenzando a caminar de un lado para el otro con los brazos cruzados—. Nos pelamos casi a diario andamos siempre como el perro y el gato, hoy fue por Viktor, pero si no es por el es por los deberes, o por que si yo digo blanco tu dices negro si yo digo si tu dices no… y así es siempre ¿Por qué demonios no podemos llevaron bien y ya?

—Yo se por que—lo dices en un tono casi inaudible al ponerte de pie, pero aun así lo escucho y me detengo justo frente a ti.

—En ese caso dímelo por que…—pero no puedo terminar la oración por que en menos de un segundo siento como deslizas tu brazo alrededor de cintura para acercarme a ti y me quedo de piedra completamente sin saber que decir o hacer y le sentir tu respiración en mi rostro no ayuda para nada al contrario solo provoca que mi corazón se acelere debido a la cercanía de nuestros cuerpo y se me pone la piel de gallina.

—Es por que solamente pelando a gritos es la única manera de tenerte tan cerca, como en este momento, sin que me pusiera totalmente rojo o que me entrara el nerviosismo, Hermione estoy enamorado de ti esa es la razón por la que peleo tanto contigo por que me gusta tenerte cerca, aunque no me gusta que discutamos, pero sobre todo por que te ves muy linda cuando te enojas…—dibujas una sonrisa en tus labios y no puedo evitar sonreír yo también y sonrojarme ante tu declaración. Por Merlín!!! Me quieres como yo a ti!!! No lo puedo creer!!!

Siento tantas cosas que quisiera decirte pero las palabras no salen de mi boca me he quedado completamente impresionada por lo que acabas de decir y por primera vez en la vida no puedo pensar correctamente pareciera que la sangre no sube a mi cerebro y lo único que parece tener sentido es decirte que yo también estoy enamorada de ti como una tonta mientras que tu respiración en mi mejilla me hace estremecer haciendo que mi sonrojo aumente y susurras en mi oído:

—Pero te ves mas linda cuando te sonrojas…

Ahora si que estoy roja como un tomate y tu tomas suavemente mi rostro entre tus manos y te acercas aun mas a mi despacio hasta que tus labios rozan los míos y yo cierro los ojos esperando que al fin me beses como en mis sueños, sin embargo, no te mueves así que abro mis ojos para encontrarme con tu hermosa mirada azul.

—Lo que mas quiero es que seas mi novia—dices esto sin retroceder ni un solo centímetro y yo para toda respuesta paso mis brazos por tu cuello y te beso; acto seguido me tomas por la cintura como tratando de romper todo espacio entre nuestros cuerpos y me levantas un poco del suelo y yo me siento completamente en las nubes, es muchísimo mejor que en mis sueños, tus labios sobre los míos me hacen sentir que puedo tocar el cielo.

—Te quiero—

Murmuro tras separarnos con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos aun cerrados.

—Y yo a ti más que a nadie en este mundo.

Nos abrazamos y permanecemos así por mucho tiempo, sintiéndonos juntos al fin como tantas veces lo deseamos.


End file.
